et un regrets
by Asrial
Summary: Xover avec highlander. un des héros pas celui qu'on crois revient sur son passé commun avec les autres et cherche une raison de continuer


Auteur: Asrial  
  
Base : Gundam Wing / Highlander  
  
Genre : Deathfic / Drama/ POV  
  
Rating : R  
  
  
  
1000, et Un Regrets  
  
  
  
Le cercueil descend lentement dans la fosse rapidement creusée par mes soins.  
  
En un cliché stupide et pourtant si parfaitement conjoint aux circonstances, le ciel de plomb crève soudain sous les coups gémellaires d'un froid vent du nord et d'éclairs roulant du sud.  
  
Le milieu d'après midi, aussi sombre qu'un crépuscule, lave d'une glaciale ondée le sol retourné de ce fin fond d'Irlande, boueux terreaux collant que je peine a rejeter dans la tombe d'où je l'ai extraite, comme avide de saluer le ciel et rechignant à retourner à sa place fertile.  
  
Je finis par tasser la terre autours de racines du jeune sureau que j'ai transféré sur ta tombe. Tu as toujours aimé la fragrance de cet arbre…  
  
La pluie redouble brutalement, jetant un voile pudique entre moi et la jeune femme qui attend a quelque dizaines de mètres d'ici, bien a l'abri sous le parapluie-bulle qui la protège autant de l'averse que des poisons atmosphériques…Comme s'il restait un quelconque danger a se promener ici…Les mortels sont étranges.  
  
La sueur et la pluie collent mon uniforme, presque aussi vieux et usé que moi, à mes membres, comme une seconde peau, aussi étroitement que mon regret… Un de plus…  
  
Je salue une dernière fois cette boite de bois ou ne repose qu'une petite urne funéraire.  
  
Comme tu l'as voulu, les rites ont été consacrés. J'ai du remué la moitié des colonies pour trouver un prêtre connaissant encore les paroles et les gestes, mais les rites ont été respectés et effectués comme tu l'as souhaité…  
  
La moitié de tes cendres reposes près de ta défunte femme.  
  
L'autre moitié, ici…  
  
Près des restes de tes camarades.  
  
C'est ridicule…  
  
Délibérément, je me détourne de ce trou dans le sol.  
  
Pour un peu, j'aurais du m'y ficher aussi.  
  
La pluie coule sur mes joues sans que j'y prenne garde… tiède et salée…  
  
Mellorie me tends un parapluie que je dédaigne sans vraiment y prendre garde.  
  
Elle ne s'en offusque pas.  
  
Nous nous connaissons depuis très peu de temps tous les deux mais semble déjà savoir quand respecter mes silences…  
  
L'Appel résonne soudain dans mes veines sitôt que nous avons mis les pieds hors les murs du petit cimetière perdu de cette lande désolée.  
  
Je n'ai pas envie de me battre…  
  
A moitié dissimulé par le couvert des arbres noirs maculant parfois la plaine d'éruption de vie, mon maître me fixe calmement.  
  
Je cille une fois et sa présence s'efface.  
  
Je soupire.  
  
Je me sens un peu mieux avec moi même…  
  
Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis bien longtemps…Depuis la fin de mon apprentissage auprès de lui en fait, lorsque je suis partit en claquant la porte, déchiré entre mes souvenirs, mes espoirs, et mes remords  
  
Il ne m'avait pas arrêté.  
  
A l'époque, j'en avais ressentit de la colère et de la rancœur.  
  
Aujourd'hui, je comprends son geste.  
  
Quelque soit sa décision, il appartit au maître de laisser l'élève décider de sa vie…Ou de sa mort…  
  
Quelqu'en soit le prix…  
  
Je suis tellement désolé, mon ami… Je n'avais pas compris…  
  
Je remonte machinalement dans le 4X4 laissant derrière moi deux siècles de ma vie…  
  
Les deux siècles où nous avons cheminés de concert…  
  
Tu me haïssais tellement… Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que nous en viendrions là…  
  
Un sourire triste ourle mes lèvres tandis que se dessinent, loin en face de nous, les contours cristallins du Dôme de Dublin.  
  
Poutant… Il est encore si loin…  
  
Et si visible…  
  
Je frémis à cette vue haïe.  
  
Le 4X4 s'arrête non loin d'un petit cottage délabré mais encore vivable. Sans un mot, je descend et laisse la voiture s'éloigner sur le chemin défoncé, hérissé d'herbes et de ronces vigoureuses.  
  
Je n'ai pas fait le moindre geste vers Mellorie, pas plus qu'elle ne m'a salué.  
  
Je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais, pas plus qu'elle ne cherchera à me retrouver.  
  
C'est aussi bien…  
  
Le dernier lien qui me rattachait a sa famille repose a présent près de ses compagnons dans la terre tourbeuse des landes, tranché par ma propre épée…  
  
Je baisse les yeux sur le cimeterre passé à ma ceinture, jurant horriblement avec le reste de mon uniforme.  
  
Je n'ai pu me résigner à reprendre cette lame qui t'a prit la vie. Pas plus que je n'ai pu me résoudre a laisser ton arme rouiller dans le sol, non plus qu'a te laisser désarmé, quand bien même je doute que tu ais un quelconque combat a mener dans la mort…  
  
Il ne convient tout simplement pas a un combattant d'entamer son ultime voyage sans avoir une arme près de lui…  
  
Alors, je te laisse la mienne…  
  
Echange équitable avec ta lame, éternel rappel de mon geste…  
  
Je doute que tu m'en veuille désormais…Après tout, c'est ta main qui a appelé mon épée sur ta nuque. Mais cela n'importe que peu pour mon cœur…  
  
Plus qu'un simple élève, j'en étais venu à te considérer comme un ami…presque un fils.  
  
Un regret de plus parmi quelque mille autres…  
  
Le cottage me paraît bien vide désormais… Nous ni sommes que rarement resté pourtant. Juste le temps que tu t'habitues a ta condition en fait…  
  
Immortel…  
  
Tu reposais sur un lit d'hôpital, aussi pâle que tes draps, étroitement attaché à la literie par tes gardes malades…. Tes gardes chiourme devrais- je dire…  
  
Pourtant, tu n'étais pas malade…  
  
Pas au sens ou les médecins l'entendaient tout au moins… Tu n'étais pas fou, bien que nombreux furent ceux qui le pensaient ou même, l'espéraient…Mais quelle meilleure excuse pour te remplacer a la tête de ta colonie que de prétexter ton besoin de repos loin des tourments et des complications du pouvoir…Après tout… Tu te battais sans fin depuis avant même tes quinze ans…  
  
Vingt cinq ans de lutte acharnée… pour peu de résultats en fait…  
  
Les Colonies n'avaient pas su conserver leur indépendance mais s'étaient développées, passant de 5 à 50 en moins quinze ans…La terra-formation de la Lune et de Mars, financé par la famille Winner s'était achevée rapidement, poussée par l'enthousiasme des colons aussi bien que par le besoin de quitter une planète peinant davantage chaque année a nourrir ses enfants…Encouragés, les Colonies s'étaient finalement groupées en fédération avant de se lancer dans de nouveaux projets…Venus, Europe, Titan, Ganymède, Callisto et Io…Puis la ceinture d'astéroïdes a mesure que les ressources terriennes s'épuisaient…  
  
La Terre voyait partir ses enfants…Et toi, tu y es revenu, poussé par ceux qui cherchaient à t'évincer…  
  
Je doute, finalement, que cela t'ai réellement fait peine de quitter les cercles du pouvoir… Tu n'étais pas taillé pour cela…Tu as toujours été un grand naïf dans ta raideur et ton orgueil, après tout…  
  
Mais il est vrai qu'une tentative de suicide n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais la meilleure preuve a donner pour convaincre un collège d'experts de son bon équilibre mental…je l'avoue…  
  
Il faisait nuit lorsque je suis venu te voir…  
  
Le président Maxwell et sa fille venaient de partir…  
  
Ha ! Le Président Maxwell...  
  
Le Destin a parfois un humour encore plus tordu que ce cher Shinigami…  
  
Toi comme moi, ainsi que tous tes camarades auraient bien rit, Duo en tête, si, à l'époque où vous combattiez Oz, quelque Augure, Devin ou Pythie inspiré lui avait promis la Présidence de la Fédération Spatiale des Mondes Pensant…  
  
Le garçon déluré avait fait place à un politicien avisé, sûr de ses appuis…et infiniment plus populaire et dangereux qu'eut pu l'être Yui…  
  
Seule sa poigne de fer sur la présidence a pu sauver la Fédération et les 200 milliards d'âmes qui la composait lors de la Pénétration de Pluton…  
  
Sommes nous seuls dans l'univers ?  
  
Sa réponse face aux vaisseaux de guerre Xéno n'a peut-être pas été pleine du tact et de la retenue que l'on eut pu attendre d'un Président mais attendue d'un Shinigami fou de rage après l'extermination de la pré-colonie de Pluton.  
  
Contrairement a ce que d'aucun eut craint, et craignent toujours, pas un vaisseau ennemi n'en a réchappé…  
  
Je le sais, j'y étais…J'ai été dressé pour l'armée après tout… il m'a fallu bien des années pour sortir de mon conditionnement…  
  
Je suis sur que le Général Yui aurait été sur le cul d'apprendre que j'étais l'un de ses plus inspirés lieutenant.  
  
Enfin bref…  
  
L'age sans doute... je digresse maintenant comme une vieille femme.  
  
Mon maître m'a posé une couverture sur les épaules tandis que se perd mon regard dans les flammes de l'âtre. Une tasse de vin chaud aux épices chatouille de son âcreté soyeuse mes narines, me tirant momentanément de ma contemplation muette de la flambée de tourbe réchauffant la petite maison.  
  
Je remercie Methos d'un regard qu'il balaye d'un clin d'œil.  
  
Lui aussi est passé par les affres de la culpabilité qui me ronge le cœur.  
  
Pourtant… Pourtant…  
  
J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu…  
  
La nuit était lourde et sans lune lorsque je suis venu te voir… chaude pourtant, presque une nuit de printemps…  
  
La fenêtre de ta chambre, au premier étage du petit asile était ouverte pour te faire profiter du vent artificiel créé pour aider les humains à supporter la rigueur de la vie sous les Dômes. Ta longue crinière, jamais coupé depuis que tu avais reposé les armes et détruit ton Gundam reposait sur ton oreiller comme une couronne sombre, encadrant ton visage pale, rendant plus sombre encore l'obscurité de la pièce.  
  
Sous les liens de cuirs entravant tes chevilles et tes poignets, un peu de sang avait coulé, maculant les draps de traces ombreuses sans que quiconque s'en soucie…Tu étais interné ici près tout… Tu n'étais pas là pour te reposer…  
  
Je me suis assis sur le bord du lit, silencieux, attendant que tes réflexes de soldat t'informent de ma présence…  
  
Un long moment, tu restas à me fixer sans un mot.  
  
Un instant, je lu dans tes yeux le spectre de la folie avant qu'il ne disparaisse, remplacer par la crainte puis la résignation…  
  
"- Je suis mort ?"  
  
Je détachais tes membres avant de renverser tes poignets vers le ciel, barrés jusqu'au coude de lignes parallèles blanchâtres…Ta première mort fut plus douce que pour beaucoup…  
  
La pitié de mon sourire dut te retourner le cœur si j'en juge du direct du droit que tu ne pu t'empêcher de me balancer dans la figure…A moins que tu n'ai voulu t'assurer de ma réalité….  
  
Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un ennemi disparu depuis vingt cinq ans ressurgit du passé pour venir vous hanter, frais comme un gardon, et aussi jeune qu'alors…  
  
Je t'assurais de tous t'expliquer, t'invitant a te vêtir et a me suivre…Avec orgueil, tu camouflas un instant le tremblement de tes jambes affaiblies par ta longue station allongée avant de voir mon sourire ironique.  
  
Tes bras trouvèrent d'eux même leur place autour de mon cou lorsque je te soulevais et te fit quitter l'asile.  
  
Je ne craignais pas d'être inquiété par les infirmiers pas plus que par les médecins…Il n'y avait personne en cette heure tardive.  
  
Qui irait ce soucier de pauvres fous…  
  
Ta peur était risible lorsque je passais les derniers barrages menant au sas du Dôme.  
  
Les gardes nous laissèrent passer sans rien dire.  
  
Nombreux étaient ceux qui préféraient tenter leurs chances dans les terres désolées et polluées que de rester sous la contrainte des Dômes…  
  
Admirable planète que dix ans avaient suffit pour lancer sur la voie de la guérison…  
  
Tu n'as dit mot jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtâmes de rouler…  
  
De longues heures…  
  
De longs jours…  
  
Le cottage te surpris, moins pourtant que ma présence…  
  
Tu ne lassais pas de me surveiller du coin de l'œil, craignant que je disparaisse autant que de longues bouffées de haines embrumaient tes yeux.  
  
De longs jours me furent nécessaires pour t'arracher le récit de ta mort.  
  
Encore plus long fut le temps qu'il fallut pour t'en guérir…  
  
Et j'en vins à craindre que tu n'acceptes jamais ta nature…  
  
Enfin, pourtant, tu finis par me rejoindre sur la petite grève où je m'entraînais, un sabre prélevé sur ma collection dans une main, les lèvres serrées et les jambes tremblantes.  
  
Et suivirent des mois d'entraînement circonspect.  
  
Tu me haïssais toujours.  
  
Les mois, les saisons et les années passèrent…  
  
Je te pressais davantage de quitter ce refuge mais tu t'y refusa…jusqu'à la mort de Quatre…  
  
Comment l'appris tu, je ne compris pas au départ… bien des années passèrent avant que tu ne me l'avoue… Que tu ne me fasses confiance, simplement…  
  
Mais dans un monde ou les Immortels foulent la terre, que n'existerait pas des empathes après tout…  
  
Tous les quatre, les survivants, aviez su sa mort…Tous les quatre l'aviez ressentit…  
  
L'enterrement ce fit sur L4, une morne journée embrumée par le deuil…  
  
Je te savais souffrir de ne pouvoir t'approcher de ceux qui te furent plus proches qu'une famille. Tous avaient vieillit, fatigués par le poids des ans et des responsabilités.  
  
Pour la première fois, peut-être, tu pris vraiment mesure de la signifiance de notre immortalité.  
  
Si tu conservais la force et l'apparence de tes quarante cinq ans, les trois survivant des pilotes avançaient sur la mauvaise pente de la soixantaine avec plus ou moins de bonheur. La crinière châtain de Duo n'était plus qu'une longue coulée d'argent battant ses chevilles et le maintient impassible et raide du pilote 01 demandait a présent une canne au pommeau d'iridium pour conserver tout son flegme.  
  
Je secouais la tête de commisération devant la forme voûtée qui fut le compagnon de l'arabe.  
  
L'empathe ne s'était guère languit de lui avant que je ne doive nous retrouver des places dans une navette pour L3 et un enterrement supplémentaire.  
  
Amer, tu ne pu te retenir de jeter malédiction contre la technocratie politique devant les mines désolées de tes amis.  
  
Malgré son rang de Président, Duo n'avait pu que céder aux demandes des colonies… Chacune voulaient son héro…  
  
Tu a fais une promesse ce jour là…  
  
Tu n'as pu la tenir, aussi l'ai-je fais a ta place…  
  
Tous les cinq reposez maintenant ensemble, aussi proche dans la mort que vous le fûtes dans la vie, un jeune arbre marquant chacune des cinq tombes…  
  
Comme le fut votre vie…  
  
De vos morts, il ne devait naître que nouveaux bourgeons…C'est chose faite…  
  
Davantage que la disparition de Quatre et Trowa, celles de Duo et Heero te marquèrent par leur horreur…  
  
J'avoue avoir été très déconcerté à ce moment…Et avoir bien cru que tu voulais ma tête.  
  
Suicidaire ou simplement désespéré, après que tu m'ais attaqué avec toute ta hargne, je n'avais guère qu'une seule façon pour te sortir de la prostration où tu te laissa enfermé sans réagir.  
  
Je ne suis pas fier de t'avoir ainsi jeter a la poursuite des assassins de tes deux amis comme un chien courant sus au sanglier.  
  
Mais tu avais besoin de voir ta vengeance assouvie. Besoin de voir mort de ta main ceux qui te privaient définitivement des derniers lambeaux de ton existence.  
  
C'est après la naissance du petit fils de Quatre et Duo que tu t'effondras totalement.  
  
Je suis un mauvais juge de caractère sortit de la passion et de la fureur des combats. Je sais quel soldat se comportera en lâche dans une situation désespérée et lequel se comportera en héros. Je sais qui gardera la tête froide et qui paniqueras… Mais m'occuper d'un Immortel catatonique…  
  
Nous fêtâmes ton 80ème anniversaire peur de temps après ton premier Quikenning. Un jeune chasseur de tête incapable de se rendre compte de son niveau réel, de ces gosses qui renifle les proto-immortels, les tuent, jouent quelque peu avec avant de leur trancher la tête, se repaissant d'eux comme les sangsues qu'ils sont devenus.  
  
Cela me fit mal, ce jour là, de me détourner et de te laisser affronter ton adversaire seul.  
  
Mais tu était le défié, pas moi…  
  
Note que la carrière de ton adversaire ce serait de toutes les façons achevées ce jour là, que tu l'ais vaincu ou non…  
  
Pendant un siècle, nous avons erré de colonie en colonie, nous joignant a quelques corps de mercenaires parfois, ou, plus généralement, en vendant nos capacités martiales a quelques compagnies privées de sécurité…  
  
Et les têtes tombaient…  
  
Puis vint la destruction de L6…  
  
Nous n'y étions ni l'un ni l'autre, perdu sur un obscur astéroïde de la Ceinture à la poursuite d'un serial killer en cavale. Il me semble me rappeler que nous nous étions engagés dans la police à l'époque…  
  
Les plus vieux des Immortels se rassemblèrent sur Terre au cours de la première et seule trêve de notre histoire… Tout au moins, de notre histoire rapportée par les Guetteurs…  
  
Un amendement aux règles du Jeu fut apporté.  
  
Aucun Immortel ne devrait en combattre un autre dans une Colonie…  
  
Et notre champ de bataille personnel regagna la Terre…  
  
De loin en loin, tu suivais le devenir des descendants de tes amis, souffrant encore de n'avoir aucun rejeton toi-même…  
  
Il y a longtemps que j'avais laissé cette partie de mon existence derrière moi. Toute idée de fonder un foyer m'avais quitté a la mort de Milliardo…Toi, elle continuait a te tarabuster, te faisant envoyer des présents aux nouveaux nés de cette immense famille élargie en temps que "vieil oncle de la Terre", ce que de fait, tu étais…  
  
Et je n'ai rien compris, rien vu venir…  
  
Une erreur, un regret de plus…  
  
Le temps avait passé dans les colonies. Le temps et la mémoire…Aussi me traînas-tu sur Io pour le mariage de deux des rejetons de branches aînées de cette véritable tribu…les parents de Mellorie…  
  
Personne ne nous reconnu, bien sur…  
  
Qui aurait- eut une chance de reconnaître les sois disant descendants que nous disons être… Tradition familiale quelque part…  
  
Mellorie est née neuf mois plus tard, si Mnémosyne ne me fait défaut…  
  
Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions présent et pour la première fois depuis biens des années, le nouveau né ne reçu pas son cadeau de son "Tonton"…  
  
Nous étions sur Venus…  
  
Toi, rabattant vers la terre un vieil immortel de 9 siècles, avide de sang et moi, tentant en vain de modérer cette soif de mort qui confinait à la frénésie.  
  
Et je n'ai pas compris…  
  
Toujours tu cherchais a tuer les plus vieux, les plus forts… Non pour t'approprier leur force... Juste espérant succomber sous leurs coups…  
  
J'avoue m'être renfermé sur moi même a l'époque, perdu dans mes propres soucis…Il m'a toujours été délicat de m'ouvrir aux autres, encore plus avec les gens que je considère…Alors avec un homme que je voyais un peu comme mon fils…  
  
Tu m'as souvent questionné à cette époque, inquiet de mes silences, de mes absences répétées et de mes blessures…  
  
Nous suivions le même chemin depuis près de deux cents ans lorsque tu daigna ainsi me questionner…  
  
Deux siècles pour acquérir ta confiance…  
  
Le temps n'appartient guère qu'a notre race en définitif…Et pourtant nous y perdons tellement en frénésie…  
  
Sans doute ai-ce pour cela que je n'ai pas vu les premiers germes d'autodestruction grandir en toi…  
  
Lorsque je te racontais ma première mort, tu semblas boire mes paroles comme du petit lait, me blessant sans doute sans le vouloir par l'avidité que reflétait ton regard. Je ne pouvais y voir que ton désir par encore assouvit de me voir mort a tes pieds...  
  
Avec le recul, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas ma mort qui t'intéressait, mais Karioth, l'immortel qui me tira de la carcasse a moitié désintégré de mon MS…  
  
Je suis mort dans ses entrailles d'acier un nombre incalculable de fois avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher…  
  
Contrairement a toi, je n'eut aucun chaperon pour d'éduquer le temps que vienne mon premier Quikenning. Lorsque je tuais Karioth avec sa propre arme, sans savoir ce que je faisais, je suppose que je serais devenu fou si Methos ne m'avais trouvé…  
  
La guerre entre Oz, les Romafellers et les colonies ne signifiaient plus rien pour moi, perdu dans la mémoire de Karioth au point de manquer m'y perdre…Et de connaître Keneth…  
  
C'est lui qui me poursuivait désormais.  
  
C'est lui que tu te mis à chasser…À poursuivre…  
  
A provoquer…  
  
Et que tu tuas…  
  
Ta dernière tête…  
  
Lorsque j'arrivais, le Quikenning venait de finir.  
  
Craignant de trouver le mauvais survivant, je fus soulagé de te voir a genoux, ta lame en travers des genoux.  
  
Tu semblais prier…  
  
Avant de m'attaquer a mon tour…Pour me tuer…  
  
J'avais cru que tu t'étais fait à ta vie, à ta particularité d'immortel...  
  
J'avais tord…  
  
Certains ne sont pas fait pour survivre a cela… Tu en faisais partie…  
  
Couverts de terre et de sang, effondrés sur le sol, tu parvins à te saisir de mon épée.  
  
Je n'avais même pas envie de me battre contre toi…  
  
Je crois que j'aurais accepté la mort de ta main sans sourciller…  
  
Et tu me la rendis sans un mot...  
  
Suppliant…  
  
La nuque basse…  
  
Et je répondis à ta supplique...  
  
Supplique que tu ne cessais pourtant de hurler depuis des siècles…  
  
Mais je n'avais pas compris…  
  
Le soleil commence à teinter la lande de reflets d'ambre et de pourpre, incendiant les rochers et les bruyères.  
  
Methos est partit en milieu de nuit. Il n'a que faire ici. Ce n'est pas a lui de m'aider.  
  
C'est a moi-même…  
  
Je ramasse mon sac et je le sur mon épaule.  
  
Il est petit…  
  
Il n'y a pas grand chose dedans. Juste quelques vêtements passe partout, un peu d'argent et quelques souvenirs…  
  
Ton cimeterre bas mon flans comme s'il avait toujours été mien.  
  
Je me détourne et m'éloigne sans un regard en arrière tandis que le cottage brûle sous le matin.  
  
Je ne reviendrais pas.  
  
Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire…  
  
Ta mort m'a libéré d'un fardeau qui pesait depuis bien des années sur mes épaules sans que j'en prenne réellement conscience avant ce jour.  
  
Je repousse les souvenirs en même temps que la culpabilité.  
  
Laissant mon passé derrière moi, je retourne une dernière fois près de ces cinq tombes au milieu de nulle part.  
  
Je plante un rosier et un chêne non loin d'elle.  
  
"- Hé ! Alors, je vais pas t'attendre encore dix ans !"  
  
Mellorie se vautre sur le volant du 4X4, me faisant secouer la tête avec amusement.  
  
Dans sa main gauche, elle agite un billet pour le transporteur extra- solaire.  
  
Quelle merveilleuse façon pour recommencer une nouvelle vie que de se joindre à la première mission d'exploration hors du Système non…  
  
Finalement, je vais peut-être garder mon nom…  
  
Treize Kushrenada…  
  
Plus personne ne le connais après tout…A part quelques mordus d'histoire…  
  
Autant que je recommence la mienne puisque le Destin m'en laisse la possibilité…  
  
Et puis….J'avoue que cela me plaira assez d'être le premier immortel a faire le mariole sur Proxima Centauri…  
  
Maintenant, excusez moi, la navette ne m'attendra pas….  
  
Et j'ai un univers à explorer…  
  
  
  
Fin 


End file.
